Pourquoi alors que nous nous aimions
by MadMeary
Summary: Temari aimait son pays, elle y était née, elle y avait grandi, elle se battait pour lui. Elle était une kunoichi, une ninja, une guerrière, rien ni personne ne lui faisait peur.


Même manga, mais couple différent. J'ai remarqué qu'il n'y en avait pas beaucoup sur ces deux-là, donc il était de mon devoir de corriger cela.

En gras ce sont les pensées de Temari

En italique c'est lorsqu'ils se mettent à parler dans la langue de Suna, vous comprendrez vite pourquoi.

* * *

Pourquoi alors que nous aimions...

Temari aimait son pays, elle y était née, elle y avait grandi, elle se battait pour lui. Elle était une kunoichi, une ninja, une guerrière, rien ni personne ne lui faisait peur. Elle adorait ses deux jeunes frères Kankuro et Gaara, la seule famille qui lui restait. Elle était fière d'eux et de ce qu'ils étaient devenus.

Elle avait tout pour être heureuse, et pourtant, une douleur dans sa poitrine se rappelait à elle constamment. Cette peine se manifestait lorsqu'elle fixait les cheveux rouges de Gaara, ou lorsqu'elle regardait Kankuro s'entraîner avec ses marionnettes, ou encore lorsqu'elle allait respectueusement déposer des fleurs sur la tombe de Chiyo.

Cette blessure avait un nom, Akasuna no Sasori, ninja déserteur de Sunagakure, et elle avait un aussi un sentiment pour origine, l'amour. Elle était tombée amoureuse de lui lorsqu'elle n'était encore qu'une enfant, et qu'il avait été le seul à ne pas la repousser malgré qu'elle était la fille du quatrième kazekage, et la sœur du porteur du démon. Il la traitait comme une enfant normale, il la réprimandait si elle était en retard, jouait avec elle, et lui contait de fabuleuses histoires avec des marionnettes qu'il avait fabriqué.

Puis il y avait eu ce terrible jour, ce jour peu avant qu'elle ne se rende au pays du feu pour l'examen chunin qu'elle allait passer avec ses cadets. A l'époque, elle avait 15 ans, et Sasori, qui était plus vieux qu'elle, en avait 18, et était déjà jonin. A sa manière il l'avait rassuré, il avait su trouver les mots pour la calmer et la détendre.

Seulement, quelques jours avant qu'elle et son équipe ne parte, Rasa, son père, avait annoncé qu' Akasuna no Sasori avait déserté Suna, et ne devait plus être considéré comme un ninja d'ici. Temari avait blêmi, l'homme qu'elle aimait était un ninja déserteur, un nukenin comme on les appelait. C'était impossible, pas lui, pas Saso-kun, pas le garçon avec lequel elle avait grandi...

Les années s'étaient succédées, et elle avait fait avec, entre-temps, elle avait perdu son père, tué par Orochimaru qu'elle et ses frères avaient éliminés à son tour, aidé par des ninjas de Konoha. Gaara avait succédé à leur géniteur au poste de chef du pays, non sans quelques craintes du conseil et des habitants, qui ne savaient pas comment accueillir le fait que c'était leur jinchuriki qui à présent dirigeait.

Temari avait eu du mal à respirer lorsqu'elle avait appris que le nouveau kazekage avait été enlevé par des membres d'une organisation qui faisait beaucoup parler d'elle et qui portait le nom d'Akatsuki. L'un des deux être qu'elle aimait plus que tout avait été capturé par l'homme qu'elle aimait. Elle avait eu l'impression d'être déchirée en deux, c'était un cauchemar, une mauvaise blague du destin. Elle avait espéré que c'était une erreur, mais Kankuro avait été formel, le ninja qu'il avait affronté était bel et bien Sasori, l'identité de son partenaire leur avait été transmise par Iwagakure. Il se nommait Deidara, était lui aussi un nukenin et était un spécialiste des explosions. Elle s'en était voulu de ne pas avoir été là pour les défendre, pour empêcher que cela n'arrive. Aurait-elle été seulement capable d'agir, de se battre contre lui...

Avait alors commencé les heures d'angoisses les plus longues pour les deux aînés de la fratrie, avant que leur cher frère ne leur soit rendu, et que Chiyo ne se sacrifie en donnant sa vie pour sauver celle de Gaara.

Tout Suna avait rendu un hommage à la vieille femme, et la vie avait finalement repris son cours, puisqu'il ne pouvait en être autrement. Un shinobi ne cessait jamais d'être un ninja, et il n'avait pas beaucoup le temps pour faire son deuil.

Temari avait continué ses missions, veillant encore plus ses frères, et les protégeant des groupies qui leur tournaient autour. Elle avait toujours eu horreur de ça, elle les jugeait ridicule et une insulte pour les ninjas de sexe féminin.

Shikamaru Nara, un ninja de Konoha lui avait avoué ses sentiments et lui avait proposé de sortir avec lui, encouragé par sa meilleure amie, et auto-proclamée reine des cœurs, Ino Yamanaka. Il avait cru que la fille no Sabaku partageait les mêmes sentiments que lui, quel choc cela avait été lorsqu'elle lui avait répondu qu'elle ne le considérait que comme un ami. Il avait passé sa main derrière son cou, gêné de cette réponse auquel il ne s'attendait pas.

La blonde ne lui avait pas donné de raison supplémentaire, elle ne lui avait pas dit qu'elle en aimait un autre, elle ne lui avait pas non plus avoué qu'un doux poison coulait dans ses veines, avait infecté son système de l'intérieur depuis si longtemps qu'il l'avait contaminé la rendant dépendante d'un shinobi qui n'en était plus un aux yeux du monde. Elle ne lui avait pas raconté qu'elle l'aurait aimé sans hésiter s'il avait eu de courts cheveux rouges, s'il avait mesuré 1 mètre 64, et s'il avait eu l'accent si chaleureux, suave et sexy du pays du vent.

C'était son secret, son sombre secret, celui dont personne n'était au courant, pas même ses cadets, pas même sa meilleure amie Maki, pas même Kamatari, son invocation. Ce secret elle l'emporterait avec elle dans la tombe, si quelqu'un le découvrait, cela la mettrait en danger, elle et peut-être même sa famille. Elle pourrait être tuée pour avoir osé aimer un être tel que lui.

Pourquoi avait-il fait ça, pourquoi l'avait-il abandonné sans la moindre explication, il l'avait aimé lui aussi, ils s'étaient embrassés plus d'une fois, loin des regards indiscrets, cela n'avait-il donc été qu'un jeu ? C'était ce que beaucoup de gens auraient pensé, mais Sasori n'était pas comme ça, il était direct, et ne s'embarrassait pas de politesse, c'est pour cela qu'il lui avait plu, pas de manière, pas d'hypocrisie, pas de coups bas. Elle et lui étaient toujours honnêtes, et si cela faisait mal ce n'était pas leur problème.

L' Akatsuki avait été anéantie, les premiers membres éliminés étaient Hidan et Kakuzu, dont l'équipe 10 s'était chargée, ensuite était venu le tour d' Itachi et Kisame, tués par le frère du premier, et Killer Bee. Enfin, Naruto avait tué le chef Pein, et Konan avait été assassinée sans que l'auteur ne soit connu. Mais Temari le savait, trois membres vivaient encore, et parmi ces trois était son scorpion.

Une nouvelle menace planait sur le monde shinobi, et tous savait qu'elle allait emmener une guerre avec elle. Les cinq grands pays s'entraidaient comme jamais, et se préparaient à affronter celles-ci du mieux qu'ils pouvaient.

Toutes les forces étaient réquisitionnées, toutes les aides bonnes à prendre. Cela avait été comme un signe du destin pour l'aînée des No Sabaku. Si Sasori était toujours en vie alors qu'une guerre allait éclater, c'était qu'il avait un rôle à jouer. Elle en était sûre et certaine, mais personne ne la suivrait dans son intuition, ses frères seraient contre, et même si elle suggérait cette idée à Shikamaru, il la prendrait probablement pour une folle. Demander un coup de main à un ninja déserteur, c'était ridicule, et rien ne lui disait qu'il accepterait.

Elle devait tenter, il lui restait un peu de temps avant que la guerre ne commence, enfin, elle espérait. Elle devait le retrouver, lui expliquer la situation, lui fait comprendre que ses talents de marionnettistes leur était indispensable, le convaincre de participer à cet affrontement.

Elle désirait également obtenir des réponses à ses questions, et lui passer un savon pour être parti sans elle, sans mot, sans rien qui ne lui permette d'avancer, et passer à autre chose. Égoïste shinobi, cruel scorpion, vouloir qu'elle continue à l'aimer même s'il n'était plus là...

Alors, un soir, elle quitta discrètement sa chambre, profitant que Kankuro dorme, et que Gaara soit encore au bureau. Elle se glissa dans la rue, dissimulée par le manteau de la nuit. Elle emprunta les petites ruelles sombres, les autres étaient encore fréquentées, et ce qui l'inquiétait était de rencontrer des shinobis de garde, elle ne voulait pas qu'ils la remarquent, lui posent des questions, ou la dénoncent à ses frères. Elle parvint aisément devant les portes, et attendit cinq minutes, à cette heure, les gardes allaient être relevés, et elle profiterait du laps de temps où personne ne surveillait pour quitter son village.

Tout se déroula comme prévu et elle courut dans le désert, sans être remarquée. Ce qu'elle faisait était dangereux, elle en était consciente, traverser le désert en pleine nuit était risqué, même pour elle, mais traverser un désert pour essayer de retrouver un nukenin, ce n'était plus du danger mais du suicide. Elle avait songé à la possibilité qu'il ne la laisserait pas repartir, qu'il tenterait de la tuer, mais elle était prête à courir ce risque, rien n'était perdu d'avance. Sasori, au fond de lui devait bien encore être son Sasori.

Ses recherches n'étaient pas évidentes, mais elle avait éliminé les cinq grandes nations, jamais il ne se serait caché dans un endroit où il figurait au bingo book, et était activement cherché. Elle non plus ne devait pas traîner dans ces pays, dès que Suna s'apercevrait de son départ, il lancerait l'alarme et tout le monde partirait à sa poursuite. La dernière chose dont elle avait besoin était des ninjas la traquant pour la ramener chez elle, elle avait passé l'âge des nounous.

Temari avait consulté des livres, des cartes, et pensait avoir deviné où son ancien petit-ami se terrait, dans un endroit où l'on n'imaginerait pas, le pays du bois. C'était un pays qui n'avait aucun ninja, les derniers avait fait parti de la RACINE de Danzo, mais comme ce dernier était mort, ils avaient été rappelés à Konoha. Quelle meilleure place qu'un pays sans shinobis, sans puissance militaire, et entouré d'arbres, c'était la cachette idéale pour des criminels.

Le problème avec le pays du bois, c'est qu'on ne savait rien de ce lieu, c'était un mystère puisque les ninjas ne s'y rendaient jamais. Pas d'indications sur le système politique qu'il avait, la langue que les habitants parlait, s'il y avait des créatures ou des gens dont elle devait se méfier, enfin si elle ne comptait pas les membres de l' Akatsuki qui devaient s'y cacher. Elle ne doutait pas que Sasori ne serait pas seul.

Lorsqu'elle arriva à la frontière de son pays, elle décida de continuer sa route en passant par le pays de la pluie, trop de gens la connaissaient à celui du feu, et elle se ferait plus facilement repérée avec les ninjas sachant qui elle était.

De la pluie, la kunoichi n'en avait pas l'habitude, mais cela lui fit du bien, le jour se levait, mais l'eau continuait sa longue descente du ciel. Elle ne croisa pas beaucoup d'êtres humains, et la plupart étaient des civils, qui ne lui jetèrent pas un regard. Elle n'avait pas fait une pause depuis son départ, pas même une seconde, pas le temps pour ça. A midi, pourtant, elle dû s'y résoudre, elle avait faim, et ce n'était pas prudent d'avoir l'estomac vide, si un imprévu lui tombait dessus.

Elle opta pour un petit restaurant dans une ruelle, l'enseigne indiquait qu'il était ouvert, et il lui sembla être parfait pour se rassasier et repartir. L'intérieur était décent, rien d'extraordinaire mais il était propre, éclairé,à cause de l'obscurité de la météo , et il était pratiquement plein. Elle finit tout de même par trouver une place à une table du fond. La serveuse lui apporta ce qu'elle avait commandé, et Temari mangea doucement, une fois son assiette terminée, elle paya et quitta les lieux, sans tarder. Elle avait encore de la route à parcourir, et chaque seconde de perdue en était une de trop.

A la nuit tombée, elle était toujours dans ce pays, perdue au milieu de nul part, sans un seul bâtiment pour s'abriter. Elle n'eut d'autre choix que de continuer, son rythme était plus lent, et plus prudent, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'arrêter, c'était aussi dangereux que s'aventurer dans le désert lorsque la lune régnait dans le ciel.

Au petit matin, elle cru rêver lorsqu'elle tomba sur une petite grotte, Temari, qui était trempée, et fatiguée, se décida à s'y arrêter un moment. Elle fit un feu, et se réchauffa, il fallait que cela en vaille la peine. Elle n'avait pas passé toute la nuit sous la pluie, pour repartir les mains vides. D'accord ou pas, Akasuna no Sasori la suivrait bien docilement, et pour ce qui était du monde ninja, elle saurait trouver les mots pour que le scorpion reste en vie.

Une fois sèche, elle comme son éventail, elle reprit la route, en se demandant tout de même si Suna avait déjà alerté les autres pays de sa disparition. Elle était impatiente à l'idée de revoir l'ancien marionnettiste, elle avait beau adorer Kankuro, et admettre qu'il avait du talent, il n'arrivait pas à la cheville du petit-fils de Chiyo. Leur affrontement lorsque son frère avait voulu secourir le dernier des No Sabaku en était la preuve.

Le pays du bois fut bientôt en vue, après cinq jours de marche et de course sous tous les temps. Elle avait faillit se perdre, n'ayant jamais été dans cette partie du monde, mais avait vite déviée, lorsqu'elle s'était rendue compte qu'elle s'en éloignait et que si elle continuait elle finirait par le dépasser sans s'en apercevoir.

Elle sourit de manière satisfaite alors qu'elle se tenait à la frontière de son objectif. Elle y était arrivée, elle y était arrivée toute seule, pas besoin de secours, c'était toujours plaisant, surtout qu'on ne lui faisait pas souvent de compliments. Il fallait bien qu'elle se les fasse, elle-même.

Maintenant le plus difficile restait à faire, mettre la main sur l'ancien ninja de Suna, et employer les bons arguments pour qu'il se joigne à eux. Elle devait se faire confiance, et avoir foi en ses talents de diplomates, elle ne perdait jamais les négociations qu'elle entreprenait.

Elle avançait à tâtons dans les bois, où peu de personnes pouvaient se vanter avoir posé le pied, elle n'avait d'ailleurs rien trouvé dans la bibliothèque de son père, qui était pourtant la plus complète de Suna, rien d'autre que les banalités habituelles. Elle était curieuse et toute excitée d'explorer ce lieu, elle observait les environs avec les yeux grands ouverts, et ses oreilles attentives au moindre bruit. Elle n'oubliait pas qu'elle n'était sûrement pas toute seule et la plus petite erreur pouvait lui être fatale.

« Réfléchis Temari, si tu étais un criminel recherché, et que tu te cachais dans un pays très mystérieux, quel endroit choisirais-tu pour installer ton repère ? Probablement là où il fait le plus sombre, et où l'accès est le plus difficile... Ici je dirais qu'il s'agit, du centre du pays, les arbres se resserrent davantage là-bas... Malheureusement, la nuit tombe, je ne peux pas me risquer à continuer, je vais m'arrêter ici pour dormir. »

Elle restait tout de même sur ses gardes, elle était toute seule, entourée d'arbres immenses, dans un lieu inconnu et sans personne pour l'aider en cas de problèmes, ce n'était clairement pas le moment de jouer les idiots comme Naruto Uzumaki le ferait.

« Mes frères doivent se demander quelle mouche m'a piquée de partir comme ça, en pleine nuit, et sans donner d'explications. Pourvu qu'ils ne croient pas que j'ai déserté Suna, et que je les ai trahi, techniquement j'ai bien quitté clandestinement le pays du vent, mais ce n'est pas une trahison. Gaara, Kankuro, je vais revenir, je vous le promets, mais je ne serais pas toute seule. Ce que je fais est probablement une folie, une simple envie de le revoir, mais je ne pouvais plus lutter, je dois lui montrer qu'il n'est pas trop tard pour lui. Les garçons, lorsque nous reviendrons, il faudra que vous me compreniez, et que vous nous pardonniez. »

Elle se réveilla de très bonne heure, enfin c'est ce qu'elle supposa puisque le soleil filtrait à peine à travers la végétation. Elle était encore en vie, et au même endroit que la veille, rien ne lui était donc arrivée. Elle se leva, s'étira, et comme elle n'avait pas très faim, reprit sa route.

Son enthousiasme commençait à décroître, elle en avait marre de ne voir que des arbres, des arbres et rien que des arbres. Cela devenait barbant à la fin, elle n'aurait pas été contre quelques fleurs, ou des animaux, de l'action ne l'aurait pas dérangée non plus. En plus, avec l'étroitesse de la zone, courir n'était pas des plus simple, mais elle refusait d'avancer à une allure de tortue. Le temps jouait contre elle, peut-être que la guerre ne les avait pas attendu pour être déclarée.

Sa journée lui parut interminable et seule son dîner la sortie de cette monotonie, comment les deux criminels, s'ils étaient là, ne devenaient pas fous...Peut-être l'étaient-ils déjà, après tout, cela faisait un moment qu'on n'avait pas entendu parler d'eux...

« Dans quelle histoire tu t'es embarquée, tu as voulu faire la maligne et te voilà au dernier endroit où l'on viendrait te chercher, en quête de ton premier amour. Dis comme ça, cela sonne ridicule, mais c'est parce que tu es ridicule Temari ! Tu ressembles à Sakura Haruno, qui est obsédée par Sasuke, tu es une idiote, comme elle, non pire qu'elle puisque toi l'homme qui t'obsède n'est pas un seulement un nukenin, c'est aussi un ancien membre de l' Akatsuki, la plus dangereuse organisation au monde...Que dirais ton père s'il te voyait, il ne serait pas ravi ça c'est sûr ! Tu as des responsabilités, il t'a confié tes frères, et toi tu pars à l'aventure pour persuader Sasori de t'aider ! »

Ces arbres commençaient à lui faire douter du bien fondé de cette mission suicide dans laquelle elle s'était lancée. Après tout, le scorpion n'était qu'un shinobi de plus, certes ses connaissances et sa maîtrise des marionnettes étaient impressionantes et inégalables, mais il ne restait qu'un shinobi, dans une guerre, qu'est-ce que cela changeait, un homme de plus ou de moins ?

Tout, cela changeait tout lorsqu'il était question d'un homme comme Sasori. Elle l'admirait peut-être un peu trop, mais il avait été celui qui l'avait le plus poussé pendant ses années de formation. Elle s'était entraînée avec lui, encore et encore, sans qu'il ne la ménage, l'obligeant à aller toujours plus loin, à repousser ses limites. Les entraînements qu'elle avait connu avec Baki n'avait rien à voir, ils étaient moins intenses, et son professeur avait toujours été satisfait et impressionné du niveau de la kunoichi, sans savoir que celui à qui elle devait tout avait fini par renier tout ses principes.

Au matin, lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, un son attira son attention, de l'eau, de l'eau ne coulait pas très loin. Cela la fit quitter sa torpeur, elle avait soif, et sa gourde était vide, et elle pourrait peut-être suivre son cours pour se rapprocher plus rapidement du centre du pays. Elle s'y précipita, et tomba bientôt sur une petite rivière, qui ondulait entre les arbres. La blonde, y mit les mains, elle était froide, cela la réveilla davantage. Elle attrapa ensuite sa gourde, réalisa un jutsu sur celle-ci qui permettait de purifier son contenu, et l'enfonça dans le liquide pour la remplir. Ce jutsu était un des secrets de Suna, qui l'avait mis au point lors d'une guerre contre Kirigakure, qui avait plus d'une fois empoisonné l'eau contre les ninjas du pays du vent. Depuis qu'elle l'avait apprit Temari s'en servait dès qu'elle buvait de l'eau en pleine nature, elle l'avait même employé lors de leur première journée à Konoha, avant de s'apercevoir que l'eau du pays du feu était potable.

Une nouvelle fois elle reprit la route, mais cette fois-ci, elle resta aux abords de la rivière, là où la lumière pénétrait le plus. Ses yeux furent aveuglés pendant quelques instants, ils avaient perdu l'habitude de recevoir autant de luminosité, mais ils finirent par revenir à la normal. La petite blonde trouva un nouveau charme au lieu, mais avait tout de même hâte de rentrer chez elle. Il fallait qu'elle trouve ce qu'elle était venu chercher, et cela serait bon.

La journée s'écoula sans qu'elle croise âme qui vive, ce pays avait-il des habitants, elle en doutait de plus en plus, elle n'avait pas vu la moindre maison depuis qu'elle était arrivée. Elle le surnomma le pays fantôme, et décida qu'il en serait ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'elle rencontre une personne qui vivait ici.

Il faisait encore plus sombre, et Temari devina qu'une nouvelle fois, la nuit était tombée sur le monde. Elle allait s'installer contre un arbre, lorsqu'elle discerna une lumière orangée à quelques mètres. En général ce genre de lumière provenait d'un feu de camp, elle n'était donc pas toute seule.

Elle grimpa discrètement dans un arbre, puis sauta sur un autre, et continua ainsi jusqu'à juste au dessus de ce qui était visiblement un campement. Il était vide, mais de la nourriture cuisait, il fallait donc rester vigilent.

Il apparut enfin, comme elle se l'était imaginée, exactement comme elle s'en souvenait, en un peu plus vieux. Il était magnifique, éclairé par les flammes, l'air impassible les bras chargés de bois. Le cœur de Temari accéléra sa cadence, de bonheur de le voir en chair et en os, de peur, il restait un criminel et d'anxiété, comment allait-t-elle l'aborder ? Elle avait si pressée de le revoir, si déterminée de le retrouver et de le ramener qu'elle avait oublié de réfléchir à ce détail.

Elle s'avança encore un peu sur la branche depuis laquelle elle observait la scène qui s'offrait à elle. La branche, qui était pourrie, céda sous le poids de la kunoichi, qui n'eut pas l'occasion de se rattraper, et tomba au sol, qui était étrangement mou.

« Tu es bien loin de chez toi Temari,

Elle se releva et planta ses yeux dans ceux de Sasori, il la fixait étonné et amusé. Il ne semblait pas être en colère, et il n'était pas dans sa marionnette favorite, Hiruko, il n'allait peut-être pas la tuer, en tout cas pas tout de suite.

\- C'est quand tu veux pour te lever, hn, se manifesta une autre voix masculine.

Elle baissa les yeux et s'aperçut que c'était sur un garçon blond d'environ son âge qu'elle avait atterrit, raison pour laquelle sa chute n'avait pas été violente. Elle prit la main que Sasori lui tendait, et sentir sa paume contre la sienne lui rappela des souvenirs.

\- Ravi d'avoir amorti ta chute princesse, grommela le blond en se relevant à son tour.

Temari et Sasori ne se quittaient pas du regard, ignorant complètement le nukenin d' Iwa, qui n'aimant pas cela, vint se placer à côté du ninja déserteur de Suna.

\- Sasori no danna, qui est-ce, une de vos groupies, se moqua-t-il

\- Deidara, je te présente Temari, la sœur du kazekage, et mon ancienne petite-amie, annonça-t-il

Elle regarda enfin, le ninja explosif, alors c'était lui Deidara, le ninja qui avait capturé et assassiné son frère, elle ne ressentait pas autant de haine contre lui qu'elle l'aurait pensé, mais peut-être était-ce parce que Gaara était en vie.

\- Tiens donc, et que viens-tu faire par ici ma belle, tu as décidé de rejoindre ton grand amour yeah, se moqua Deidara

\- Il a raison, comment est-ce que tu nous as retrouvé, et pourquoi es-tu ici ?, ajouta son partenaire

Temari avait la gorge sèche, elle ne savait pas trop comment elle allait formuler sa requête, elle savait par contre qu'elle n'avait pas intérêt à tarder, Sasori n'était pas connu pour sa patience.

-J'ai simplement cherché à l'endroit où personne ne penserait trouver des membres de l'Akatsuki, et si je suis ici, c'est pour te demander une faveur, finit-elle par expliquer

\- Et moi non ? Intervint le déserteur d' Iwa

\- Il ne se tait jamais ?, demanda-t-elle

Deidara n'aima pas le ton qu'elle employait, elle n'avait pas peur de lui, et visiblement se moquait comme de son premier kunai qu'il soit là.

\- Tu ignores peut-être que je suis celui qui a attaqué ton précieux village, j'ai capturé ton frère et je l'ai tué, la nargua-t-il

\- Ne te vante pas de quelque chose que tu n'aurais pas réussi sans l'aide de Sasori. Sans lui tu serais mort, perdu dans le désert. En plus, au risque de te décevoir, mon frère est encore en vie, le contredit-elle.

Cette remarque fit lever un sourcil aux deux garçons, elle ne mentait pas, mais comment était-ce possible, ils avaient vu le porteur de Shukaku mort...

\- Chiyo s'est sacrifiée pour lui, reprit-elle

L'Akasuna perçut très nettement le ton de reproche et de gratitude dans la voix de son ancienne compatriote. Il eut beau prétendre qu'il n'en avait rien à faire de la mort de sa grand-mère, cela le toucha quand même. Temari parvenait toujours à lui faire éprouver quelque chose, elle avait encore ce pouvoir sur lui, lui Akasuna no Sasori, le traître de Sunagakure.

\- Quelle faveur voulais-tu me demander ?, coupa-t-il

Il allait écouter ce qu'elle avait à lui dire, refuser, lui ordonner de repartir, et il reprendrait sa vie comme avant.

\- Une guerre se prépare, elle concerne tout le monde shinobi, et les cinq grands pays se sont alliés. Je voudrais que tu nous aides, que tu te battes à nos côtés, dit-elle du ton le plus assurée qu'elle pu.

\- Temari dis-moi que tu plaisantes, tu n'as pas fait toute cette route, croyant sincèrement que j'allais être d'accord pour t'aider, répondit le scorpion

Elle se mordit l'intérieur des joues et baissa les yeux, si, bien sûr que si, elle y avait cru de tout son cœur, parce que si cela n'avait pas été le cas, elle ne se serait pas lancée dans cette aventure.

\- Toi plus que quiconque aurait dû connaître ma réponse avant même que je ne la formule, soupira-t-il

-Non !, s'exclama-t-elle

Elle serra ses poings fermement, de colère, et releva vivement la tête, ses yeux brillaient intensément et se plantèrent dans ceux du jeune homme sans hésitation.

\- Non, je ne te connais pas plus que les autres, parce que si c'était vrai, j'aurais compris pourquoi tu étais parti alors que nous étions heureux. Tu as quitté Suna, comme un lâche, sans me donner de raison, moi qui t'ai...t'admirais tant, se corrigea-t-elle

\- Aimais, je crois bien que tu voulais dire que tu l'aimais tant, fit remarquer Deidara,

Elle le fusilla du regard, ce blond était insupportable, de quoi se mêlait-il ! Comment Sasori faisait-il pour l'endurer ?

Le garçon aux cheveux rouges la fixait, depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu elle était devenue une très jolie jeune femme, et s'il se fiait à sa manière de porter son bandeau, elle était jonin. Il n'en avait jamais douté, elle avait tout pour réussir, l'intelligence, la détermination, le courage, l'obstination, le talent, les capacités...Tout...Absolument tout. Il trouvait étrange qu'elle ait fait tout cela pour lui, lui qui comme elle l'avait dit, avait fui comme un lâche.

\- En quoi te serais-je utile, il me semble que je ne suis pas le seul marionnettiste de Suna,

\- Aucun ninja n'a ton niveau et tu le sais très bien, toi et moi savons parfaitement que tu as battu mon frère sans le moindre problème, rappela-t-elle à contrecœur.

Un sourire hautain apparut sur le visage du scorpion, Kankuro n'était pas mauvais, mais il n'avait effectivement pas fait long feu contre lui. C'était une autre des choses qu'il admirait chez Temari, elle reconnaissait le talent des gens, s'ils en avaient bien évidemment.

\- Kankuro a encore un très long chemin à parcourir s'il veut un jour pouvoir se prétendre spécialiste dans cet art du combat, affirma l' Akasuna.

\- Je n'ai pas pu assister à ce match, mais Sasori no danna n'a pas mit longtemps avant de me rejoindre, ton frère n'était pas de taille, ajouta Deidara

Temari commençait à s'agacer, qui était-il ce blond pour se permettre d'insulter sa famille, il n'était même pas de leur pays. Le nukenin aux kekkei genkai rêvait de la voir exploser, découvrir sa colère, sa rage, mais mis à part ses yeux brûlants de colère, elle ne bougeait pas.

\- Pourquoi tu ne réagis pas, hn, pourquoi tu ne m'attaques pas ?, demanda-t-il

\- Seule une idiote répondrait aux provocations d'un idiot, lui expliqua-t-elle d'un sourire supérieur.

Sasori ricana à sa remarque. Vivre dans un désert rendait tranchant, agressif, mordant, et visiblement Temari n'avait rien perdu de sa répartie.

\- On allait dîner tu veux te joindre à nous ?, proposa le petit fils de Chiyo

-Mais oui bien sûr, et puis ensuite on prendra le thé ensemble...Je suis venue te chercher pour que tu nous aides, pas camper dans les bois, tout ce que je veux c'est une réponse, après je repars, signala-t-elle

\- Aurais-tu peur d'être empoisonnée ?, soupçonna le scorpion en s'asseyant sur un tronc

 **Avec un autre poison que celui qui coule dans mes veines au moment je te parle. Sasori, pourquoi me fais-tu toujours cet effet-là ?**

\- Pas du tout, mais contrairement à vous qui avez abandonné vos devoirs de shinobi, moi j'en ai encore, et je n'ai pas de temps à perdre, répondit-elle

\- Ah oui, c'est vrai, une guerre a gagné, intervint à nouveau Deidara

Les deux hommes mangeaient tranquillement en la regardant, elle était postée à quelques pas d'eux, le dos appuyé contre un arbre.

-Tu veux vraiment que je vienne avec toi, s'aperçut le garçon aux cheveux rouges

\- Je n'aurai pas fait tout ce trajet si cela n'avait pas été le cas, et te mettres la main dessus n'a pas été aisé. Et Deidara j'ai une guerre à livrer, pour la gagner on verra plus tard, corrigea-t-elle

L'artiste blond se sentit flatté qu'elle se soit souvenu de son prénom, même s'il avait toujours envie de la voir se mettre en colère, juste pour découvrir à quoi elle ressemblait quand elle était énervée.

\- Qu'est-ce-que je gagne à accéder à ta requête, reprit le plus âgé des garçons

\- La possibilité de récupérer ton statut de shinobi du pays du vent, ce qui est déjà beaucoup vu ta situation, commenta-t-elle

\- Ma situation, et qu' a-t-elle, je suis libre, caché des autres ninjas, il y a pire comme situation tu ne penses pas ?,

\- Tu es libre, et libre de quoi au juste. De te terrer dans un pays complètement vide, tu vas passer toute ta vie ici, et vivre avec blondi, tu vas l'épouser aussi, rétorqua-t-elle

Deidara, bouillant de colère, mit les mains dans ses sacoches prêt à l'attaquer, il les ressortit une fois qu'elles eurent absorbées de l'argile, il allait s'en prendre à elle, mais fut stoppé par son partenaire, sous les yeux étonnés de Temari.

\- Et toi, pourquoi es-tu loyale envers Suna, est-ce parce que ton frère est le kazekage ?, lui demanda à son tour le scorpion

La question la prit de court, elle ne se l'était jamais posée, elle avait toujours obéit parce que c'était ce qu'il fallait faire, c'était normal pour un shinobi d'aider, de protéger et défendre son pays. C'était son devoir, ce qu'on attendait de lui.

\- Tu estimes que ma vie n'a pas d'intérêt, mais quel est celui de la tienne, tu accomplis des missions, tu t'occupes d'affaires de gens qui te prennent pour leur domestique. Si vous remportez cette guerre, et que tu en sortes vivante, que feras-tu ensuite ? Tu reprendras cette routine, jusqu'à ce que tu épouses un ninja, te retires pour élever vos enfants, et mourir paisiblement.

\- Je ne peux pas abandonner mes frères, tu ne peux pas comprendre Sasori, tu es fils unique. Depuis que j'ai failli perdre Gaara par votre faute j'ai réalisé à quel point la vie était fragile, et que j'avais besoin d'eux. Ils sont ma famille, la seule qu'il me reste, leur confia-t-elle

\- C'est donc pour eux que tu fais tout ça, Temari tu ne peux pas vivre toujours pour eux, tu dois être égoïste, et penser à toi, personne ne le fera pour toi, dit-il amer

\- Comme toi, c'est bien ce que tu as fait quand tu es parti sans rien me dire, en rompant avec moi, et tu n'as même pas eu le courage de me l'annoncer en face, il a fallut que je l'apprenne par un discours de mon père, qui te déclarait ennemi du pays du vent, siffla-t-elle

Il ne s'était pas préparé à recevoir ces reproches, il n'aurait pas imaginé qu'elle lui reparle de ça, qu'elle lui en veuille pour avoir trahi son pays, pour avoir capturé son plus jeune frère, mais pas pour l'avoir abandonnée. Cela remontait à si loin, éprouvait-elle encore quelque chose pou lui, ou n'était-ce que le choc de l'avoir en face d'elle... Il ne savait comment répondre, il n'avait de respect pour rien ni personne, sauf elle, cette petite kunoichi qui n'avait jamais autorisé qui que ce soit à lui manquer de respect. Elle était si forte, si courageuse, si indépendante...Elle avait encore de l'emprise sur lui, malgré leur chemin qui s'était séparé, malgré les années qui les avaient forcé à vivre l'un sans l'autre. Au fond de lui, dans l'infime partie d'humanité qu'il lui restait, Temari était toujours la seule femme qu'il aimait.

\- _Je ne t'ai pas abandonné, tu n'étais pas là le jour où je suis parti, sinon je te jure que j'aurais tout fait pour te convaincre de t'en aller avec moi,_

 _\- Tu mens, je n'aurais jamais tourné le dos à ma famille, tu essaies de me fait croire que j'avais de l'importance à tes yeux, mais c'est faux,_

\- _Si je suis parti, c'est parce que j'en avais assez de ces mensonges, de ces manipulations. Suna n'était pas un pays soudé, c'était un pays d'hypocrites, de menteurs, et d'assassins. A ton avis, pourquoi Pakura est morte, elle a été sacrifiée pour épargner la vie de ton frère. Le conseil a réussi à convaincre ton père, de la condamner à mort, en l'envoyant sur cette mission, pour protéger le porteur du démon. Lorsque mes parents sont morts, ma grand-mère me l'a caché pendant des semaines, elle s'est isolée, elle m'a laissé tout seul, je n'étais qu'un enfant. Ce pays est pourri de l'intérieur et il sacrifie les shinobis comme s'ils étaient du bétails, raconta-t-il_

Temari aurait voulu le traiter de menteur, mais elle ne le pouvait pas, car il disait la vérité. Elle l'avait découvert par hasard en rangeant des documents de son père, des dossiers sur lesquels elle n'aurait pas dû tomber. Si elle restait dans ce pays maudit, c'était pour ses deux cadets, mais ils n'avaient plus besoin d'elle. Si un jour elle venait à se marier, ils continueraient à vivre, même sans elle...

- _Alors tu as choisi d'intégrer l' Akatsuki et être un nukenin, reprit-elle confuse_

\- _Elle m'offrait une nouvelle perspective, c'était autre chose que tout ce que j'avais connu jusqu' à présent. Peut-être aurais-tu fait la même chose si tu avais été à ma place. Mon seul regret fut d'être sans toi, murmura-t-il_

Les joues de la jeune femme prirent une teinte rouge, il pensait ce qu'il venait de dire. Elle était perdue, elle était déchirée, elle voulait vivre avec lui, mais elle devait protéger ses frères...

-J'ai répondu à toutes tes questions, tu sais que je ne viendrais pas, je ne tolère plus ce système. Tu es libre de repartir, _mais je voudrais que tu restes. »_

A la création du monde Eve ne résista pas au serpent par naïveté, A la veille de la quatrième grande guerre ninja Temari céda à la tentation du scorpion par amour.


End file.
